Truth Isn't Beauty
by Zoken
Summary: The truth isn't always that glorious shining thing we hear off. sometimes the truth is hideous, and sometimes, the truth, is not what we want to hear. this is a Marauders story following them through first year to the fateful night when the legend began
1. Default Chapter

The Truth, As It Happened.

Friendships Forged

The truth is so often forgotten. Those we need to see as our heroes, are raised up upon our shoulders, and their faults covered up. Those we need to see as enemies are spit upon, and their contributions denied. If you look carefully you will find, as always, the past is not a story with a hero and a villain. More likely, you will find that it is a story with love, hate, jealousy, betrayal, and if we're all lucky, in the end, redemption.

The young girl had waved good bye to her parents, and passed through the stone archway that led to Platform 9 ¾. She was afraid, she had never left home for so long before. Now she was going to leave her home, her parents, and her little sister for nearly a year, all because she was a witch. You see the little girl with red hair and bright emerald green eyes was a muggle-born witch. Her name was Lily Evans.

Three weeks ago a tall prim looking woman had arrived on her doorstep with a letter in hand. The woman had called herself Prof. McGonagall. She said that Lily was a witch. She had said that Lily was to attend Hogwarts and be trained to use her magic. Lily had been shocked. Her parents had been thrilled. Lily thought her sister was a bit upset, because she didn't speak to Lily for the rest of the summer.

Not that Lily had a chance to miss it. Prof. Granger arranged a day for her to take the family shopping, but Petunia refused to come. She had always been a bit of a stubborn mule when she wanted. So she stayed with her best friend's family that day, the Dursley's

Lily wondered at no small amount of things on that trip. Prof. McGonagall took the family to a place called Diagon Alley. There she met her first class mates. It was at the last stop of the day; Ollivander's Wands. As Mr. Ollivander's had Lily wave about all sorts of wands, she saw two boys her age come tearing around the corner laughing like mad.

"You got 'em good there Siri," sad one boy with black hair that look insanely messy.

A man's voice followed the boys down the hallway, "JAMES! BLACK! GET BACK HERE!"

The boys were running a gain but the man who had yelled came around the corner and pointed his wand. A bright light shot out of the tip and the two boys skidded into the nearest rack of wands. The two boys didn't stop laughing the whole time, even as they were picking themselves off the ground. Lily just stared in amazement.

"James Potter," said the man taking the messy haired boy, that Lily now noticed had glasses, and hoisting him off the floor by the back of his robes. "That was not nice," growled the man that picked up the messy haired boy. "Extremely funny, but not nice." He dropped the boy, and turned around to see Lily clutching the last wand she had tried out tightly and had been watching with wide eyes. He turned, and began to explain to the old man who apparently owned the store, but the old man waved him off. "Boys will be boys," the old man said.

The other adult stepped behind the counter, "So, has this young lady found her wand yet?" he asked.

"Not quite David," said Mr. Ollivander. "But would you please ring up the standard first-year's fee."

"No prob... wait, did you say first year?" asked David.

"Yes," said Prof. McGonagall, stepping forward. "isn't your boy James starting this year?"

"Yup, but there's bad news," said David jokingly. "His best friend Sirius Black is starting this year too. They will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Watch yourselves boys," Prof. McGonagall said to the two who were now standing around, quite happy that everyone was talking about them. "You may wind up in Gryffindor, MY house." Both boys swallowed hard.

Lily's mother stepped forward. "This is my daughter Lily. She just found out she's a witch."

Lily blushed to match her hair. "hi," she said quietly.

"James stepped forward and jutted his hand out, "James potters the name, Mischief and Mayhem's the game."

"And I'm his partner-in-crime," said the other almost knocking his friend aside, "Sirius Black."

"AH," called Mr. Ollivander, bringing forth a wand. "I think this one will do."

Lily gave it a feeble wave, and Mr. Ollivander pronounced it a success. Her parents paid and Prof. McGonagall ushered them all out in an extremely hurried way.

Prof. McGonagall had told her how to get through the barrier on Sept. 1st to get to the train. She had now boarded the train and was looking through numerous compartments. She couldn't find a single empty one. She went for the next best thing; a compartment with only one quiet inhabitant. She loaded her things on a rack while a young boy with a sallow face and very greasy hair sat looking out the window. When she sat down opposite him, she looked at him hard. She thought he looked a little sad. She was scared but, she wanted to make friends so she spoke. "Hi, How are you?"

The jerked, as if he had not known she was there. "Hello, I'm fine," he said looking around to see if there was anyone else he had missed. "I'm Severus, Severus Snape. And you?"

"Lily, Lily Evans," she stuck her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Severus."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Lily.

"What? Oh, Just wondering which house I was going to be in," her responded looking out the window.

"What are 'Houses'? I've heard it used like that before." Lily tried to keep the conversation going to take her mind off of how scared she was.

"Are you kidding?" asked Severus snidely.

"No, I was raised by..." she paused trying to remember the word. "Muggles."

"Oh," Severus said with a sound of understanding. "Well at Hogwarts', all students are sorted into four houses; Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, based on different traits. The Ravenclaws are smart, making it a good house to be in all around, the Slytherins are ambitious, and they're the house every member of my family has been in, Hufflepuffs are supposedly loyal and hardworking, but the truth is they're just the left-overs, and the Gryffindors are supposedly brave, but my Mum says that she would kill me if I went into Gryffindor. She says they turn out fools and blood-traitors."

"Oh," Lily said, digesting this information. "Bet I get put in Hufflepuff," she muttered.

"Well only the Sorting Hat knows," said Severus.

She looked confusedly at him again. He smiled and explained some of Hogwarts' more bizarre customs, including Quidditch. She actually liked Severus.

About three minutes into the discussion, their door opened and a tall, thin, timid boy looked in. "Um... Pardon, but is there a seat open here?"

"Yes," said Lily, equally as timid. She moved over in her seat as the boy hefted his trunk into the rack.

"I'm Remus," he said extending his hand to Lily. "Lupin."

"I'm Lily Evans," she said, shaking his hand, "And this is Severus Snape."

"Snape?" Lupin asked. "Yours' is a pureblood family isn't it?" he asked.

Snape said upright, trying to act arrogant, "Yes, pure as the winter's snow."

"I think I ran into them once," said Lupin, while he rubbed his neck.

Another boy chose that moment to come into the car, dragging his trunk behind him labouredly. Lupin took pity and helped the boy hoist it to the rack. "And you are?" asked Remus.

"P-p-p-Peter Pettigrew," the boy answered quietly.

"Peter, welcome," said Remus genially. "I am Remus, this is Lily, and Severus."

Peter was about to say hello again, as was Lily, but at that moment two boys tussled threw the door.

"James?" asked Lily as she recognized one of the boys. And then the other, "Sirius?"

"You know these two?" asked Lupin surprised.

"I-I met them while shopping in Diagon Alley," Lily explained.

"Lils?" said James looking up from where he and Sirius lay on the floor.

"Hey James," Sirius said. "It's the muggle-born, Lily... something or other!"

They got up and dusted themselves off. "Good to see you again," James said offering his hand.

"nice to see you two again," she said nervously.

From that point on Sirius and James dominated the conversation, and little Peter's eyes just grew bigger and bigger. He was so awestruck by the pair, especially James. Lupin would chuckle, and shake his head occasionally. Severus however sneered disapprovingly at them both, and at Pettigrew. Every so often Severus would steal glances at Lily. A few times their eyes met, and they would obviously be sharing the same thought, "These two are such blowhards."


	2. Hearts Known

Truth Isn't Beauty

Hearts Known

Sirius and James dominated the conversations the entire way to Hogwarts. Lily sat quietly, alternately listening to the rather animated discussion Sirius and James were hosting, and reading her text book. It appeared as if Severus had tuned the boys out completely. He was quite absorbed in his book, "Curses to Avenge Yourself By". Although, every now-and-then, he would steal a glance over the top of his leather-bound book at the redhead sitting across from him. He would always duck quickly back behind the book if he thought anyone was watching.

By the time they got off at the Hogsmead station, it was safe to say that little Peter worshiped James and Sirius, and that Remus would be tagging along with the two boys out of a mixture of friendship, and morbid curiosity.

A large hairy man at the station greeted them. He was twice the size of an ordinary man, and looked like an absolute giant to these fresh young students. Lily hid herself behind Severus, who was the tallest of the five boys. As she looked on him thought, she wasn't as afraid. He had warm beetle black eyes. They looked like the eyes of an uncle. His bushy beard and hair also made her think of Father Christmas… though this giant's hair was all a dark brown. "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" he called out to them.

He guided them to a small dock. "Three ter a boat," he said gesturing to several small rowboats. Lily climbed in one with James and Severus, while Remus, Peter, and Sirius climbed in another along side theirs. James and Sirius were whispering furiously casting mischievous looks at Severus. As they sailed out, James sat on one side of the boat smiling like the devil himself. Lily sat in the back, bundled up under her cloak. Severus, in an effort to balance the small craft sat on the side opposite James, but it was obvious Severus would have preferred to be up front, as his eyes never left the flickering lights from the windows of the silhouetted castle. As they were passing over what looked to be the middle of the lake, James suddenly moved. Lily barely looked in time to see Severus' feet drop out of sight over the edge of the boat. James, Sirius, and Peter were already laughing themselves hoarse. Remus was chuckling.

Soon all the first years were laughing. All except Lily, who was the only one close enough to notice the obvious fact that Severus couldn't swim. He was flailing madly, trying to stay afloat. Lily reached a little way out to him, but dared not reach too far. Suddenly, Severus was lifted out of the water and deposited back next to Lily. The pale, ghostly tentacle that had saved Severus' life, slipped back beneath the surface almost without a ripple. As they pulled to the docks near the school, they all got out, with Severus soaked to the bone and shivering. He began snuffing, and sniffling, hoping people would think that he was sniffling because he caught a cold. He hoped they wouldn't realize he was crying. The only one who had realized it, was Lily, but she wasn't about to make fun of her friend. Hagrid rushed up to the young man as soon as he was out of his boat. He whipped off what appeared to be an enormous mole-skin coat, and draped it over the shivering young man. " 'Ere now. We'll git ye' warmed up in no time. Get some warm pumpkin juice down ye'. Oughta do th' trick," he said.

The wet boy showed Hagrid no gratitude, but Hagrid didn't hold it against him. He knew what it was to be supremely embarrassed. Were it up to Hagrid, both of those boys would have detention the rest of the year. But, as nothing was actually wrong with Severus, except for a minor cold, the boys would probably be let off with a warning. There wasn't anyone around the school these days that was that strict. Unless you count the care-taker, Mr. Apollyon.

The students marched into the brightly lit hall, and were presented with the sewed up old hat on a stool. Each proceeded up to it, and listened to it's whispering in their ear.

"Black, Sirius!" called the prim witch that had taken Lily shopping.

Sirius leapt onto the stool and tucked the sorting hat down on his head, and heard it whisper, "No trouble finding your place boy. You have a great deal of courage, but no ambition. You may work hard and you might have a thirst to learn, but only to play tricks. Courage is your mark. And of course that means your house is GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius leapt up triumphantly as the hat called to the room his place. He handed the hat back to Prof. McGonagall and strutted over to the Gryffindor table.

A few minutes later Prof. McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily."

Lily walked fearfully up to the stage. She tucked the hat about her ears and listened. "Hmm…" it whispered. "I sense no outstanding courage, not to say that you are without. There is no outstanding ambition, again, not that you are without any. You will probably work hard for your goals, but more than anything else I sense you want to learn. You want to be come talented. You yearn to read. Yes, yes, the place for you is most definitely RAVENCLAW!"

She opened her eyes completely astounded. She had expected to wind up in the "leftovers". Prof. McGonagall took the hat off of her and smiled kindly at her, and nodded her head to a long table that was waiting for her. As she sat, several girls, probably second years greeted her warmly. Lily, for the first time in a long time, felt like she belonged.

After a few minutes the name being called was "Lupin, Remus!"

Remus cautiously sat and put the Sorting Hat on. "Hmm. You are a brave one. You fight yourself, and attend. You know that if people find out what you are, you will be chased away. Yet you still take the chance. You have a good deal of courage, remember that when you are living in GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus meekly got up and moved over to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted enthusiastically by Sirius.

After a few more students, the name "Pettigrew, Peter," was called.

The short stout young man stat on the stool fearfully. He put the hat on his head and pulled it tight.

"Hmmm… I see ambition in you. You want strength. Not of your own, but in your company. That ambition could carry you far. Especially with the friends you could make in Slytherin,"

'No!' Peter thought desperately. 'Sirius and James are going to Gryffindor. I wanna go too!'

"Are you sure boy?" asked the hat. "You would be among your own kind in Slytherin."

'No! Gryffindor,' Peter pleaded in his head.

"Very well then, I have no choice but to declare you, GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter jumped up, and ran to Gryffindor table, but Sirius laughingly sent his friend back to return the Sorting Hat, which he was still wearing.

As the Great Hall calmed down from its laugh at Peter's expense, Prof. McGonagall called the next name on the list, "Potter, James!"

James walked up to the Sorting Hat with all the confidence of a lion on the savanna he called home. He sat on the stool and whipped on the hat. 'What do ya have to say?' he thought to the Hat.

"Well," the Sorting Hat chuckled in his ear. "I feel like I just sorted you a few minutes ago. Take me off boy you already know you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

James stood up and tossed the Sorting Hat to Prof. McGonagall with a cheeky wink. He sat down at the Gryffindor table beside his best friend, and right across from his two new friends; Peter and Remus.

Among the last names called was "Snape, Severus!"

The young man stood straight, as he had been hunched over in the jacket, trying to get warm. He whipped off the coat with an air of arrogance, and before sitting down deposited it in front of Hagrid. He walked, as straight as he could with ever muscle in his body shivering, to the Sorting Hat.

"I can see what you want," The Sorting Hat whispered as Severus put it on. "Power. You want to make those mean boys pay dearly, don't you?" Vengeance is an art practiced most perfectly in the house of SLYTHERIN!"

Severus sighed deeply, and strode over to take his place. He sniffled once more, but this time someone took the chance to comment. "Geez, we thought you'd be happy to be a snake, Severus," James called. "Or should I say Snivillus?"

Severus' head hung low, and sat hunched over, trying to disappear at the Slytherin table.

"That will three points from Gryffindor!" called an auburn haired witch at the staff table. She was young looking and very attractive. On seeing her, most of the boys dropped their jaw, the others did it only in their heads.

"Thank you, Professor," Prof. Dumbledore said, calming the situation. The few that had remained talking, were now quiet. Prof. Dumbledore stood, and the attractive teacher sat. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwart's. I have a few start of term announcements before our feast. First is to introduce two new teachers here. Prof. Penumbra will be teaching defense against the Dark Arts this year." He gestured to a wizened looking wizard to his left with olive skin, dark hair and eyes, and lime green robes. "And Prof. Silken will be teaching Potions now that Prof. Kettle has retired." He gestured to the very attractive witch. She wore dark emerald robes and had eyes to match. "She will also be acting as head of Slytherin house."

"The second," he continued "Is that while Mr. Apollyon has been asked to restrain himself in the application of physical punishments, he will be authorized to give detentions. And his list of forbidden items is posted on the wall outside his office and continued on the five rolls hanging along the corridor."

"The Third, and final, is to inform all first years, and remind a few others that the forests on the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden. Hence it is known as the Forbidden Forest. That said, tuck in."

The feast was long and filling. After they were done, they filed out of the Great Hall and into the rest of their lives. No feast had ever been like that for them since.

after this time will move a little bit faster, I hope you enjoy.


	3. Lives Begun

Truth Isn't Beauty

Lives Begun

Lily was surprised to find she was becoming one of the most popular girls in her year, especially in her house.

Severus was unsurprised to find that he was one of the least popular boys in his year, even in his house.

James and Sirius were the most popular boys in their year, period. In fact, they became among the most popular in the school. The two were boisterous and loud, and of course arrogant. They had skills and they knew it.

Peter stayed below the radar trailing along after James and Sirius like a little puppy. One could see how enamored he was of James by the look in his eyes as James played one of his legendary pranks, or cast a spell or charm far beyond first year levels.

Remus was quiet and often seen as an outsider. He would watch Sirius and James from a distance, laughing and shaking his head. But his secret was in peril. Remus was scared of how curious James and Sirius could be. They would ask questions and Remus was running out of excuses.

But the most surprising friendship was not between Peter and James and Sirius, or between Remus and James and Sirius. The most surprising friendship, both then and looking back now, was between Lily and Severus. They would spend hours in the Library reading, studying, occasionally talking. Lily liked how smart Severus was, and the fact that he didn't realize he was that smart. Severus liked the fact that Lily didn't ask anything of him outside of the occasionally help in potions. Around Lily he could just be Severus, which he was finding out was a rather nice guy.

* * *

It was toward the end of third year when things began to change. Lily had noticed that Severus had been slightly distant since returning from Christmas Holiday. He said less than usual, and snapped at her. Despite all the things James and Sirius had done to Severus, and in those three years they had done a lot of things, Severus, before this, had never snapped at Lily.

So, one day after exams she caught up to him by the lake and confronted him."What's going on Sev?" she said, cornering him one day. "Is it your father again?" Severus had told Lily all about his family. He had told her about his cruel resentful father. Mr. Snape hated Mrs. Snape, whom Severus more closely resembled, and thus by extension, hated Severus. Mrs. Snape was a cold manipulative woman. She had used seduction and subterfuge to marry Mr. Snape. Mrs. Snape was less cruel towards Severus, but far from loving. She was more apathetic. Still, she was where he had learned his potions making, his curses. Severus respected, if not loved, his mother deeply.

"Yes… No," Severus said, obviously confused himself.

"What is it Sev," Lily said, practically begging her best friend to bare his sole.

"Lily, when I get back from Summer Holiday…" he paused again. "We can't hang out anymore."

"What?! Why?" Lily was confused. She and Severus were as close as ever.

"Its… It's a blood thing," he explained feebly.

"But you don't care about blood!" she protested.

"Well I do now," he countered standing up from the tree root he had been sitting on. The truth was that his parents had gotten word that he was hanging out with the schools most prominent Muggle-Born. Now his parents agreed on exactly two things; Severus wasn't worth loving, and Blood purity mattered. Severus was from a pure blood family, and his parents would be damned before they let that reputation be tarnished by their weak willed son. So they threatened Severus… or rather they threatened Lily. Severus was told that if he continued to associate with that girl in the next fall semester, accidents would begin to happen at Hogwarts, and they would center on Lily Evans.

"Why do you let them run you like this?" she yelled at him before he had a chance to storm away.

"Because…" he closed his eyes as tears leaked out. He had to get her away. He had to get her to hate him. It was the only way this could ever work. "Because they're right!" he finally yelled. "You're nothing but a filthy mudblood that has been doing nothing but mooching off my brains!"

Lily stepped back. He had never used the "M" word around her before. Her bottom lip started shaking. Severus expected her to go running off. Instead he suddenly felt a sharp sting across his cheek. She had slapped him! He looked at her. Her eyes pulsed with anger. Tears streamed from her eyes as she turned. "Prat!" she said as she stormed off. Severus fell to his knees right there and cried.

The Marauders walked past, but even they had their standards. He would have to be way less pathetic than that for them to be ready to prank him. James split off outside the library, saying he wanted to pick up a book or two on special spells for the holidays. The truth was, he knew this is where Lily came when she needed to cry.

That was where James found her, weeping softly amid the stacks. "Lils?" he called to her softly.

She looked up and scowled a bit at him, but couldn't manage it.

James came and sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her. "Lily," he tried again. "Did Snivillus hurt you?"

Lily nodded without thinking. He had… or had she hurt herself, having feelings for a Slytherin.

"He is so getting pranked," James said, anger showing in his voice.

"No!" Lily implored. "Don't. He… he… Just don't prank him over this."

James grimaced. "If you say so Lily," James lied.

She hugged James tight as she cried.

* * *

From that day Lily and James had an on again, off again relationship. He could be truly kind and loving at times, this Lily knew. But at other times he could be so arrogant and vindictive that she very nearly feared him. One thing was for certain though, Lily would not be hurt like that again. She resolved not only to not trust Severus again, but also to make herself tough. She became the girl that no boy dared call weak, though they all wanted her. Lily Evans didn't have the raw natural talent that James had, or the inborn intelligence that Severus had had, but she had more determination than all of Hufflepuff. She read constantly. If you needed to find her, there was only one place to look; the library. She was changed. She became a third party in the wheel of power at Hogwarts. It was Lily, James and Sirius, and a Slytherin that had taken Severus under his wing.

But, Lily was also compassionate. Though she never trusted Severus, she never allowed James or Sirius to attack him unprovoked. If they did, she would make sure they did not go unpunished. Not a single person was surprised when she became Head-Girl.

* * *

It was in Sixth year that her feelings began to be confused. "Lily!" James called, as they got off the Hogwarts' Express. He rushed up to her. "Lils, we need to talk."

Lily was intrigued. James never ran for anyone. She paused, and James turned to shoo Sirius and Peter away. Remus was, as always, hanging back with a knowing smile.

"Lily… I have to tell you something and I need you to understand it isn't easy for me to say."

"Okay," she said, feeling very confused.

"The truth is…" he paused. "I love you."

She stepped back for a moment, surprised. He guided her into one of the horseless-carriges, and closed the door, magically locking it.

Lily, all the stuff I pull here, the pranks, the jokes, the bullying…" he sighed. "Its just trying to get you to notice me. Its to impress you."

"And what brought this revelation?" she asked suspiciously.

"My mother died this summer, and"

"I'm so sorry," Lily interrupted.

"Thanks," he said, but hurriedly continued. "The thing is I realized that I never told her how much I appreciated the things she did for me. I looked deep inside and realized that I really loved my mom, not just 'cause she was my mom, but for everything she did…" he shook his head, realize he was on a tangent. "The thing is, I realized I did that a lot. Experienced feelings for people and didn't deal with them. Then I thought how horrible would it be for someone else I care about to die, or leave, or whatever, and never know how I feel. Sirius, Remus, Peter, they all know how I feel. But, Lily you probably had no idea."

"I didn't," she said, a little of the shock wearing off.

"That's my point, Lily I want to be with you, but I'm not sure how… I mean you yell at me for nearly everything I do."

"No pranking," she said firmly.

"What?"

"No pranking for one week." She clarified. "All four of you. One week, no pranks, especially not on Severus."

Even in sixth year, Severus was the school punching bag. Everyone did things at Severus' expense. "C'mon Lils."

"If you do that, I'll go out with you. After that first week, I can't hold you accountable for Sirius, and Remus and Peter aren't that bad anyway, but you are barred from pranking Severus again."

James gulped. "For you… I'll do it."

"We'll see." She said, not believing him capable of it.

Lo, and behold, James was able to keep Sirius from pranking anyone, for a whole week. And from that day on, not one of the four marauders pranked severus again, for fear it would endanger James' relationship. Quite quickly Lily found out why James was so popular with all the other girls. He was very charming. Soon, she returned his love, and a year after they left Hogwart's, they were married. At the wedding Lily almost had to restrain James and Sirius to keep them from hurting Petunia, who made snide remarks ever few minutes.

The honeymoon was beautiful, and the first few months were bliss… but it was down hill from there.


End file.
